Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed measuring device for a conveyor line. More particularly, the present invention relates to a speed measuring device for a conveyor line, which is simple to mount, and enables accurate measurement of a speed of a conveyor line without an error.
Description of Related Art
In general, in the related art, a bar code recognizing method is used for determining a position of a vehicle.
That is, if the vehicle enters a particular process, a bar code reader mounted to an entrance thereof reads the bar code attached to the vehicle, to determine that the vehicle enters the process.
However, the method only enables to know a process the vehicle passes presently merely, but is difficult to determine an accurate position of the vehicle in the process.
In order to improve this, it is required to make real time measurement of the speed of the conveyor line and combine the speed with bar code reading information.
Entry of the vehicle to the process line is determined at a time point the bar code reader reads the bar code of the vehicle, and, thereafter, a detailed position of the vehicle is determined by using the speed of the conveyor line and time information collected in real time.
For this, accurate recognition of the speed of the conveyor is important.
A related art speed measuring method is reception of speed information at an encoder mounted to a motor which drives the conveyor.
However, the method has a drawback of requiring a large sized construction work for installation of the motor under the conveyor line, and also has a drawback of poor accuracy of the position information if slip takes place between the motor and a cart in the conveyor which is configured in a friction system.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.